Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time
(Shuta Sueyoshi ver.) (TBA) |premiere = September 26, 2018 |producer = Pat141elite |poster = Taki Gaiden official cover.png |previous = Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build }} is the crossover series succeeding the ''Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations trilogy following the end of . It is the spiritual successor sequel to the aforementioned Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations trilogy and is a crossover with the main Riders of and the rebooted timeline of the Soulcalibur series. The tagline of the story is . It commemorates the release of Soulcalibur VI and bringing the entirety of the Soul series back to its roots, along with the commemoration of the 20 years of the Heisei Era Kamen Riders. Story Continuing following the conclusion of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined and Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 YEARS PRELUDE feat. Kamen Rider Build, dive into the chronicles of Taki's journey into the world of the Heisei Kamen Riders' history and into the Soulcalibur VI timeline! Characters Kamen Riders Future Kamen Riders Allies 2018 AD (Present) *Natsu *Shinya Aizawa *Kengo Arashi * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** Other Allies * * ** ** * 2068 AD (Future) * * 1584-1590 AD (Soulcalibur VI's timeline) *Another Taki *Heishiro Mitsurugi *Grøh *Sophitia Alexandra *Kilik *Edge Master *Chai Xianghua *Maxi *Ivy Valentine *Talim Legend Riders Other Heroes Super Sentai * * * * Villains * * * 1584-1590 AD (Soulcalibur VI's timeline) *Nightmare *Cervantes De Leon *Astaroth *Tira *Azwel *Malfested **Malfested Berserker **Malfested Knight **Revenant **Lizardmen Other =Summoned Legend Riders = =Summoned Ultramen = =Kaiju = *Demaaga *Galactron *Grigio Bone *Hyper Zetton = = Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : |宇治清高|Uji Kiyotaka}} * : * |常磐 ソウゴ|Tokiwa Sōgo}}: |奥野 壮|Okuno Sō}} * |明光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}: |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * : * : |棚橋 弘至|Tanahashi Hiroshi}} * : |石黒 英雄|Ishiguro Hideo}} * : English dub cast *Taki, Another Taki: Cynthia Holloway *Natsu: Emily Neves *Goro Izumi: Sam Riegel (ep 2-24), Josh Keaton (ep 26-onwards) *Anzu Izumi: Carrie Keranen *Reiji Matsushima: Christopher Randolph *Shinya Aizawa: Quinton Flynn *Samus Aran: Erica Luttrell * : Austin Tindle * : George Newbern *Fubuki Izumi: Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Gai Kurenai: Matthew Mercer *Ray: Cristina Valenzuela *Heishiro Mitsurugi: Ray Chase *Sophitia Alexandra: Erica Lindbeck *Kilik: Grant George *Tira: Kate Higgins Suit actors/Motion capture *Taki Galaxy Armor, Kamen Rider Taki: |下園 愛弓|Shimozono Ayumi}} *Taki Galaxy Armor, Kamen Rider Taki (extreme martial arts): |杉口 秀樹|Sugiguchi Hideki}} * : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yūya}} *Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ: |岩上 弘数|Iwakami Hirokazu}} *Kamen Rider G7 Type-S: |五味 涼子|Gomi Ryōko}} Notes *This story will the first time since to feature a hero from Toei's rival company, Tsuburaya Productions, as the crossover guest star in the form of Gai Kurenai, the human form of Ultraman Orb. **Similar to Vol. 2 and 3 of the Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations series, this is the third story written by the author to include a third-party guest character. *This is the first story to include an English dub. External Links *Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time at FanFiction.Net Category:Season Category:Crossovers Category:Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time